Chaviv
NUMBER (32) Owner: Fluffles (Admin) Name: Chaviv Age: 7 years Birthdate: July 5th, 2018 Upload Date: February 5th, 2019 Sexuality: Heterosexual but open minded-especially to casual interludes Gender: Male Status: small territory, bit of a roamer, looking for loves but mostly for friends. Wants that perfect soul-mate so bad Parents: N/A (adopt) Cubs: Ammana, Kurui, Beau, Nayasa Personality: A large strong dork who loves company, he hates being alone, so he will often temporarily travel with packs as he passes by their territory, or visit other granthrows he knows are friendly and welcoming; and makes friends very easily. He’s not high on the charisma, but is honest and loves to make a joke-even at the expense of his own “coolness.” He loves to socialize by lounging around and just hanging out. The life of the party, this granthrow has gained many friends but can overstay his welcome when his hosts aren’t honest with him. He hates liars and dishonest granthrows and isn’t afraid to let his massive paws make a point, though this is usually his last option. He has no trouble making friends with either gender and loves to hangout in large groups. He longs for a mate of his own, and has attempted to woo many ladies. Being a hopeless romantic, he gets too worked up and always manages to say the wrong thing when attempting to make his feelings known. He knows he’s bad at expressing that side of himself, but he can’t help it, and while rejection hurts, he’s used to it and expects it. But honestly it has freed him to be more open about himself, and loves to make jokes about it. One day he’ll find the right lady!! And when he does, he’ll be the most loyal companion she could ask for. Though he’s nomadic you won’t find a friend you can rely on more than this guy. For those he loves and has chosen to be his closest friends, he’s loyal and faithful until death do they part. Until then, he doesn't mind casual relations with females, and can easily be friends with them, as long as their intentions with him are clear beforehand. History: Chaviv loved his family, more than he cares to admit these days. He wanted to repay them for everything, but it wasn’t their fault. It wasn’t even his fault, but you could never tell him in a way he’d believe you. He was the teenager of the family; he had hunted smaller prey, and was quite large for his age. When both of his parents were away, his newly born siblings were his responsibility; a role he loved fulfilling, the strong and tough awesome big brother they could climb all over. He was big, but the intruding granthrow was bigger. Nasty and mean, a jagged fanged smile was all but the pile of his sister’s corpses he could vividly remember of that day. He did his best to hold strong, but when his parents came home they had lost everything. Their children, their home, and for the parents neither one nor together could chase out this massive granthrow who greedily abused his ludicrous size. With his grieving father and furious mother, the trio left the land they once called theirs, and made for the east. The journey was hard, and even harder on the small family’s relationship. His mother constantly barking at her mate to get over it, there’s nothing we can do, and his lugubrious father being too upset to focus. Chaviv wasn’t enough. Never enough. He tried desperately to do whatever he could-hunting for them, bringing them shiny gifts, scouting out potential new homes for them. None of it was enough. And one day he came back and his mother was gone, his father, a blubbering mess on the ground. He nuzzled his father and huddled up next to him for comfort... but his father was too far gone. Fearful that his son, his only remaining child would leave him, he decided in his state he would chase him away first. Or perhaps Chaviv reminded him too much of his mother, Chaviv had mulled it over these days, and so far has only come up with these conclusions. In the end, harmful words and growls and swipes later, he got his father’s message. ''He was not wanted anymore. ''On his own, he fared pretty well. He moved as far east as he could, until he met the mountains. Away from everything he had known, he decided to try and stop there before going too far. He refused to live in a wooded cave where he couldn’t see intruders approaching. He wanted open territory, and as such he found his love of sunning rocks. He built himself a pretty nice home, heavy rocks and a dirt mound perfectly making a den for him. It was large enough for a family, but he had no family. He wondered if he even wanted one. He wondered if his failure to woo ladies is connected to his past. That maybe subconsciously he messes them up on purpose because he is afraid. But the way he has maintained himself, he has more friends and allies than he could ask for. Friends that have helped him through hard times and friends he can share his times of good fortune with. But the urge to find someone he can call special is always there in his heart. Random facts: Chaviv means "he who is beloved," Poor baby loves making friends but has severe abandonment issues. BEE TARGETED ME WITH THE PEACHY BOY WITH FLOPPY EARS. Cubs often call him "Cha Cha Vi" like doing the cha cha xD Stats: STR – 8 | RES – 2 | WIS – 3 | CHA – 3 | DEX – 4 Traits: Ears: R Tail: UC Fangs: UC Size: UC (large) Eyes: R Special base: Summer Sunset. L